Cake and Hope
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: A little one-shot of how Gabriel may have gained his faith in humanity.


**Author's Note: How did Gabriel get his faith in humans? We all know he likes his women (Um… naked chainsaw wheeling babes?), so it makes sense it would involve a woman…. This is my take on events! Fangz! Prepz! (Guess what I've been reading?)  
>Disclaimer: Sigh. It is not mine *sturgeon face*.<strong>

_1950's New York. Christmas time. _

'The Tea Shop' was New York City's little hidden treasure, an Aladdin's cave of rich coffee and sweet cakes. The interior of the shop was in accordance to the time period, black and white chequered flooring and outlandish rose pink sofas which looked as if they were capable of swallowing a person whole. A duke box stood in the corner like a lone centurion standing guard over the rest of the shop, the voice of Elvis Presley drifted across the small shop.

'The Tea Shop' may not have seemed remarkable in anyway, and indeed many would have argued that it wasn't but there was one particular thing that had ensnared a particularly sweet-toothed Angel. The double chocolate fudge cake. If you could pardon the pun, it was heavenly, yet, so wickedly bad at the same time. Gabriel had stumbled open this little shop quite by chance, he had a extremely strong craving for something extremely sweet when he had walked into the seemingly unexceptional shop and ordered a lump of chocolate cake. He was rewarded with a slab of cake the size of Balthazar's ego. From that day on he had visited the shop religiously.

Today was the day before Christmas Eve; 'The Tea Shop' would be shut for Christmas Eve and Gabriel had to get his fix before the big celebrations began. He smiled to himself, being the bearer of the Virgin's impending pregnancy was one of the best things he had ever done, maybe saying 'You're up the duff' wasn't the best way to go about announcing the messiah but Mary's fainting had brightened up his day.

'Sir we are shutting… Oh it's you… The usual?' came the chipper voice of the young girl behind the counter, Amy he believed her name was. She was elven looking, long black hair done in complicated curls on her head and light blue eyes which were quite small for her face but were framed by long, thick dark eyelashes which made her eyes seem soft and cow-like. Her limbs were long and fitted in with her fairy-like appearance; she was pale but had a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

'Absolutely' he replied in his normal sing-song manner, for an Angel who had often being portrayed as a serious messenger of God he did not live up to his fictional selves.

The girl walked over to the covered plate on which the divine cake laid, removed the plastic covering and cut off a gigantic chunk before placing it in a box, wrapping it up and passing it over the counter.

'This one's on me' she said pausing before continuing 'you have been in here so often and it's so near Christmas that you deserve something for being such a loyal customer.'

Before Gabriel could reply a gruff male voice bellowed out of the back, 'Amy you can home now!'

The young girl gave a wide toothed grin, revealing a small gap between her front teeth, she removed the white apron which hung loosely around her thin hips and grabbed her coat before coming out from behind the counter. She gave the fudge cake guy a final smile and walked by him, grabbed the handle of the door and slipped out into cold December evening air. She hadn't got far when a mewling sound stopped her in her tracks; it was coming from a box near the side of a crash can. She approached warily, gripping her coat to her small frame and bracing herself against the biting chill of the wind. Bending down slowly, she pulled back the flaps of the damp cardboard to reveal a small, brown tabby kitten that was shaking due to the freezing temperatures. Its mews were feeble and it was visibly shaking, now due to fear. Her heart broke for the tiny creature, carefully she put her gloved hand into the box and picked up the tiny creature, cradling it in her hands she gently rubbed the head with her other hand, she was rewarded with a no longer stressed meow but a content one. Pulling her coat away from her body she placed it inside and the tiny creature snuggled deeper against the body heat, purring contently. Amy smiled and set about continuing her journey home with her new found friend.

Unbeknownst to both the girl and the kitten someone had been watching, a certain angelic presence who had watched the whole episode with the detached interest that Angel's are fantastic at. Sure, someone had dumped the tiny creature; someone who had a complete disregard for God's creations but another human had been there to pick up the pieces and make up for the distress for the kitten had been through.

It was clear that they were flawed but by God some of 'em did try.

**Author's Note numero 2: Please R&R it would make me very happy and would make you officially epic. Love yooou's. *goes to bed* **


End file.
